<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tubby Custard by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466890">Tubby Custard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben takes a week to tell Rey he loves her., Confessions of love, Established Relationship, F/M, Living Together, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Picnics, Teletubbies, daily life, tubby custard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Thursday when Ben realises he loves Rey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PunkysStuff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tubby Custard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Thursday</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a Thursday when Ben realises he loves Rey. She's still asleep, drool pouring out the side of her mouth as her snore practically rattle the bedframe. She's sleeping in her rattiest underwear, legs and arms splayed akimbo like a four limbs octopus. Rey always takes up the most space despite being the smallest person in their bed and he loves her for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell her desperately. It burns on his tongue as he watches her in the sunrise. But he has to wait for the perfect moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Friday</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben doesn't say I love you to people often. He can count on both hands the number of times he's said it as both a child and an adult. It sticks in his throat like sandpaper, grating and scraping the entire time it comes out of his mouth. It's almost a torture, so he tries to show in his actions instead. Like making sure Rey is full and well fed. She's still as muscular as she once was, but there's a softness to her belly, a curve to her hip that wasn't there before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben watches her eat cheesecake for breakfast and thinks about how easily Rey herself drops the words. She says to everyone- to Ben, to the barista that always has her coffee ready, to her friends, coworkers and even random strangers when they went to pride and she wrapped Ben in a bi flag before she kissed him on the nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was perfect then. He wants it to be perfect for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Saturday</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being draped on the couch and flicking through Netflix with Rey cuddling into his chest is the best part of Ben's morning. He's drowsy, nearly falling asleep when he says, "Do you remember watching Teletubbies as a kid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...are you high,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he rolls his eyes, turning his head to look her in the eye. She raises her head, chin digging into his chest as she lifts an eyebrow for him to continue, "Do you remember Teletubbies?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey rolls her eyes this time, "Yes, I remember one of the most popular TV shows of our childhood. Continue,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chews his lip. Her eyes are almost green today, brown spiking from the pupils and into the iris. There's a ring of honey gold before the brown. It's the same colour as the ring he wants to eventually give her, tucked away in his sock drawer. He turns back to the TV, heart suddenly racing at the thought of Rey in a wedding dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hoover always used to suck up the tubby custard. My Nonna would make it for me when I was sick," Ben snorts, shaking his head, "I don't think I've had it since I was 10, to be honest,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey just makes a noise of acknowledgement on his chest, her eyes half closed as she stares at the TV. Ben just drops his own head back on the couch, eyes closed. It's a Saturday and they have no place to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should be the perfect moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it's not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Sunday</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're having a picnic in the park, and the sun turns Rey's eyes golden. She chases her hat when the wind blows it aaay, laughing the entire time until she catches it with a cheer. She spins around, grin popping dimples into her flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben wants to say it then but he bites his tongue. She smiles back, brushing her hair behind her ear as she smiles. He has to swallow hard, fingers clenching at his side. Instead he offers her a strawberry tart and watches the way she licks the strawberry free of sauce before she covers her entire face in the cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Monday</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, Ben," she whines, fisting her hands in his hair, "I'm gonna be late for work!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums, tongue still deep in her as his nose bumps her clit in the way he knows she adores. Her fingernails dig into his scalp and she starts to ride his face, smearing wetness into his cheeks as she gasps her orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rocks back on his feels, readjusting her skirt as he stands and kisses her quickly, a cheeky, "Time for work, Sweetheart," thrown over his shoulder as he heads for the door. She practically tackles him and they fall to the ground in a heap of limbs and laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not the right moment but God is Ben tempted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Tuesday</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey laughs, loud snorts and fits of giggles as he panics trying to fix the over spill of lemon bar filling from the shallow pan of biscuit base. It seeps sluggishly onto their stove stop in bright yellow and Rey has to physically hold herself up to not collapse. Her cheeks are stained red, eyes streaming with tears and Ben can't stop laughing either. They just stand like idiots as the kitchen gets sticky and howl themselves into a stupor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell her then, but he doesn't. He just holds her close as they watch what they could salvage bake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben has never been happier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Wednesday</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell her on when he's pressed into her, hands on her hips as he rocks into her. They're soft, Rey gasping in soft breaths of pleasure as her fingers circle on her clit. He thumbs her nipple and listens to her whines of, "I love you, I love you, I love you-," and wants so desperately to say it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ben just watches her face; the way her eyes roll back when she comes, how her perfect mouth parts, the way she presses her head back into the mattress when she arches her back. He loves her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Thursday</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looks tired, makeup scrubbed off and her hair scraped back into a messy, greasy bun. It’s been an exhausting week, too much done for too little payback but tonight they just get to relax and sit on the couch. Ben cooks so Rey offers to tidy, her hands busy as he scrolls through Netflix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she holds out a bowl, yawning as he takes it. It’s warm in his hands, but nothing as warm as her smile when she says, “It’s tubby custard,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben’s mouth drops. A throwaway comment on a lazy saturday morning but his heart swells like nothing else at the fact she remembers it. He looks down at his pink custard, tears stinging his eyes. It’s then he realises that there are always perfect moments in the life they have. So he just looks back up at her and whispers, “I love you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She freezes, spoon stopped halfway towards her mouth. It drops with a thunk, pink splashing everywhere. Rey just blinks back, slowly smiling back at him, “I love you too,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben can just smile back, taking a mouthful of his own custard. It’s just under the point of being too hot, sweet and thick on his tongue. It tastes like happiness and warmth and love, reminding him of being held in his mother's arms, saturday mornings in front of the TV and the smell of Nonna Padme’s perfume. It’s  thursday. He loves Rey. And he has tubby custard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. You can find me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/PunkyAo3">@PunkyAo3</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>